


Learning to Trust

by Smurf004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Kai being Kai, Kai learning!, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: Takes place in the pilot episodes before the Golden Sword of Fire, Kai thinking he's a one man show who don't need no team to save his sister.





	Learning to Trust

Kai was annoyed, his sister was captured and he was stuck with an old man and his little trio of brightly coloured ninjas, except for Cole. Kai sat on the ground watching as Cole was doing push ups with Jay and Zane for some morning training. Jay seemed physically the weakest, but he was determined, Zane seemed… different, but still ninja-esk. “Why are you not training with the others?”  
“They have my sister remember” Kai gritted balling his fists glaring at the man with a fire in his eyes. Sensei calmly nodded looking to the three. Cole was laughing at his unfortunate brother in blue while Zane tilted his head at the two confused. Kai sighed frustrated with the whole past week and a half.   
He had finished his first training task, the training course, failed the final test because of the three who were supposedly a solid team and now he had to find some magical golden weapons before Lord Garmadon finds them, ALL before saving his sister. “I understand you’re angry, but you have to understand that they are your brothers. You will have to learn how to fight along side them, not by yourself” Kai only huffed to Sensei’s words. "Iron sharpen iron, Brother sharpens brother" Kai turned his back on Sensei walking away from the group to cool down.

Kai looked up at the clear night sky, the others were asleep and he was wide awake. He was annoyed narrowing his eyes to glare at a lone star. Kai thought back to when his sister was taken, it was just him and the old man he had yelled at. Kai turned over to face the glowing coals of the fire. He saw himself, alone; he was scared and hurt. Kai closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the campfire spreading throughout him. He couldn’t do this alone, they were so close to finding the final golden weapon, the Sword of Fire.   
When they got the sword he could find his sister. They would be happy again. Kai stopped. Would he be happy? His parents were still missing, it had been so long that he thought they had died. They had grown up quick, the two running a blacksmith's shop together since they were young. Kai sat up looking around.   
Jay was sprawled out with his leg over a log the blue ninja sat on a few hours ago, Cole was tamed in comparison, lying on his back using his gi top as a pillow, Zane was on his side, calm as ever and Sensei was sitting in meditation. Kai closed his eyes rolling back to face the sky again. The past few days with these new faces felt annoying at first, but he’d be sure to miss them. Becoming a ninja was not what he wanted, but after a few days, he had met some pretty wild people in comparison to himself. Maybe he should try to get along with them...

The team woke, roused by the smell of breakfast. “Wow! That smells great!” Jay said facing no one, his back to the fire and food. He turned to see Kai, awake cooking eggs over the relit fire with his hair a little flatter than usual. “Kai? Did you cook us breakfast?”  
“Yes, now shut up and eat it” Kai said walking over to the ninja who was smiling accepting the plate thanking the hot headed ninja. Kai returned to the eggs making some for the others who were waking. Jay ate his eggs quietly watching his friends carefully. He was surprised, but happy Kai was slowly opening up to the team.


End file.
